Hide and Seer
by Angel of Elysium
Summary: When he found the vampire unconsious in his backyard he never thought it would bring him to many troubles. Jethan AU Cannon Divergence fic
1. Chapter 1: There's a Body in My Backyard

Ethan was alone in his house, his parent went to the mall with his baby sister, he had to stay at home because he was studying for a test next morning, but these afternoon strangely he felt an urge to go to his backyard, so he did. He felt really alarmed when he saw a body lying there, his first reaction was to kneel near the body and check if the person was alive, his surprise popped up when he found out that the person lying there was a well known vampire. It was Jesse, but for some reason the vampire looked seriously injured, he was barely conscious, (who the hell could hurt a vampire!) Ethan didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he grabbed a pair of pruning shears nearby with which he made a cut on his wrist and put it on the vampire mouth letting him drink his blood, the vampire reacted to this action and started drinking slowly and taking the human wrist in his own hands, once he had satisfied his thirst he healed the wound using his tongue and fell unconscious again. Ethan carry Jesse inside his home the only way he was able weak as he was for the loss of blood: dragging him up. Once inside he put Jesse on the couch (there was no way he was able to carry him upstairs to his room), and he waited, he was debating with himself if he should or shouldn't call Benny or Sarah, but they both hated Jesse, and so he does but he couldn't let the vampire die like that, so he decided to help him alone.

Two hours have passed and Jesse started to wake up, the vampire rubbed his eyes, he looked at the teenager in front of him "Ethan? where I'm on?" the teenager answered quickly "in my house, I found you outside really wounded, what happened?" the vampire looked around and then closed his eyes trying to remember " The council henchmen were after me, they got me and tried to destroy me, but I escaped before they could finish their work , but I was too weak in that moment I couldn't go too far and then everything was black..." he made a pause "and then I remember blood I was drinking blood… it wasn't any blood it was… your blood" Jesse stared at Ethan really surprised "you gave me your blood!, you saved me!...why?" Ethan was extremely embarrassed "I don't know okay, I think I would have done the same for Sarah, Rory or Erica" he looked down , Jesse looked at him for a while and then said " anyways I should thank you for saving me, I will pay this to you someday" Ethan stared at the vampire once more and then answered "you don't need to, take it as a payment for helping us with the Lucifractor thing" Jesse didn't agree with that "I did it to save all the vampires in this town, and you know the other 219 souls, but also I have another favor to ask you" the teenager boy look curious "what is it?" Jesse smiled and asked "can I hide here for a while? you know til the council stop trying to get me" Ethan thought of it for a moment before saying "Okay but only under some rules" the vampire smiled again and said "which ones?" Ethan started "First: Tell me why the council is after you"


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules You MUST Follow

Jesse started telling his story "sometime after the events that happened on dance" the vampire looked ashamed when he mentioned that, but Ethan just make a sign to indicate him to continue "well the council summoned me to banish me for my 'chaotic behaviour', in other words as you already know I wasn't able to enter this town, at least not while the council were here, and when I entered on the town after they left I kind of broke a dozen of rules in addition to have knocked out some of their members some weeks ago" Ethan was thoughtful for a moment "But you helped us to save the town" the vampire giggled sarcastically "the council didn't mind that, for them rules are rules and there's no forgiveness for the ones who broke that rules" Ethan just sigh with resignation, but the vampire wanted to hear the rest of the rules "which are the other rules?" Ethan face became serious while he listed the rules " okay here we go: the second rule is; you have to keep yourself hidden from my family and Benny till I invented a good excuse to have you here, third; you won't drink the blood of any member of my family, fourth:you won't hurt any of my friends or family, Fifth; you'll have to help me explain the whole situation to Benny, Sarah, Rory and Erica and Sixth; you should behave and not tease the council ever again , that's it" Jesse thought Ethan's rules were pretty fair, but he has a doubt " But how I'm supposed to find food if couldn't go outside or hurt your family?" Ethan blushed as he said "I'll feed you my blood once in awhile, just when it's strictly necessary" Jesse couldn't feel more lucky, he had escaped and survived the wrath of the council, he had found a good refuge (no one would think he's hiding in the seer's house), and on the top of all he'll get a taste of that delicious blood very often, the only drawbacks were the part of explaining everything to the seer's nerdy friends, he knows that Sarah, Benny and the others hated him, and he wasn't sure if the others can keep the secret as he know Ethan will, Ethan looked at his wristwatch and panicked "my parents will be back in any minute" the teenager said as he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up upstairs to his room, once there he said " hide here in my closet there's plenty of space, I'll go back downstairs, feel free to use anything you need, just hide quicky in my closet if anyone enters my room"


End file.
